vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Neutron
Summary James Isaac Neutron, better known as Jimmy Neutron is the primary protagonist and main character of the movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and the followup cartoon series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. An incredibly intelligent, yet childish and outgoing boy, Jimmy is as good natured as he is smart. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B by himself, higher with standard equipment. 5-B with preparation Name: James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron Origin: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Child Genius Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Surface Scaling (Can quickly run up walls and trees), Fourth Wall Awareness, Preparation, Photographic Memory |-|Inventions= Energy Manipulation (His ray guns can shoot out laser beams, they are strong enough to vaporize humans and aliens), Teleportation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation (His time remote can rewind someone's actions), Mind Manipulation, Mind Control (Evil Jimmy, when using a device made by Jimmy was capable of controlling people to do whatever he wanted), Transmutation (His Cheese Ray can turn items and even living beings into Swiss cheese), Matter Manipulation, Artificial Intelligence Creation, Spaceflight, Duplication (His technology was capable of cloning the entire Earth), Existence Erasure (His cloning machine was going to erase the entire population of the Earth "into oblivion"), Size Alteration, Flight, Pocket Dimension Creation, Intelligence Manipulation (Has gear that can make anyone into a doofus), Age Reversal, Freezing, Weather Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Capable of building machines that can "de-evilize" people), Sound Manipulation (His Sonic Megaphone can release powerful soundwaves if he screams into it. The soundwaves are powerful enough to overpower lasers and destroy a spaceship), Electricity Manipulation (Has a fishing rod that has a suction cup attached to it. If it connects to someone, it will surge them with highly powerful volts of electricity), Dimensional Storage and Portal Creation via Hypercube (The Hypercube can store anything no matter what their size is, and it can also open portals), Empathic Manipulation (His Addicting Candy lives up to its name by making people instantly obsessed with it. Anyone under its effects will also follow any of Jimmy's orders. His Pheromone 976/J will cause people to fall in love with the first person they see) Attack Potency: Wall level by himself (Can trade blows with those who can harm him. Can also hurt Carl, who has several durability feats on this level, such as getting hit by a plane. Killed a giant man-eating lima bean with nothing but a hammer), higher with optional equipment (Has a wide variety of futuristic weaponry). Planet level with preparation (Jimmy destroyed Evil Earth, an Earth duplicate created by his clone, Evil Jimmy) Speed: Superhuman (In the episode Sorry, Wrong Era, he ran so fast he went up a tree) with Relativistic reactions (Consistently dodges laser fire as shown multiple times throughout the series. In Professor Calamitous, I Presume, he narrowly dodged a huge laser by ducking. In the movie, he piloted his ship to outmaneuver lasers shot at him. Darted away from a laser that was accidentally shot at him in A Beautiful Mine) | Massively FTL+ travel speed with his Hover Car (Can reach an Asteroid Belt in what seems like a matter of minutes. Can fly so fast that stars blur behind it) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Threw Libby over his head) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived falling down Mount Everest from 10,000 feet up, and landing on metal afterwards. Can survive falls from outer space. Was completely fine after having his head smashed into a wall. Endured being electrocuted several times. Survived crashing through billboards), possibly higher (Was fine after being struck by lightning) Stamina: Incredibly high (Even after falling down Mount Everest and landing on metal, he got up as if nothing happened. Can fight for long periods of time without any issues) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons. Planetary with preparation Standard Equipment: Hover Car, Rocket *'Optional Equipment:' His inventions Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius. He has demonstrated the creation of a massive number of inventions beyond humanity's current scientific capabilities. He has created Time Travel multiple times, can fly faster than any human craft, has created a Pocket Dimension just to store excess items, and this was all done from his lab in a shed. His technology is capable of duplicating and then destroying a planet-sized body. He has also created technology that can instantly vaporize humans, giving him immense killing potential. Weaknesses: Jimmy's inventions often go awry and malfunction in unpredictable ways. However, this isn't much of a problem with preparation. Notable Inventions: *'Goddard:' A robotic dog that can fly, shoot lasers from its eyes, and has intelligence that is comparable with a human's. *'Hover Car:' Jimmy's main mode of transportation on Earth, a flying vehicle that can cross oceans quickly. *'Jet Pack:' Jimmy's backpack doubles as a jetpack, which allows him to fly. *'Hypercube:' A pocket dimension that can store an apparently unlimited amount of items. *'Shrink Ray:' This invention can both shrink and expand any object Jimmy aims it at. *'Nanobots:' Two miniature robots that are loyal to Jimmy and capable of singlehandedly destroying most of humanity. *'Neutronic Monster-Maker:' A machine capable of transforming human beings into mythical monsters, with all the traits associated. *'MindPhone:' A phone that can read the minds of those nearby. *'Hypno-Beam: '''An invention that puts anyone it is fired at into a suggestible state, ready to be commanded. *'Cloning Machine:' Creates imperfect clones of whomever is put into it. *'Duplicator:' Like the cloning machine, but with objects. Can duplicate entire planets. *'Pheromone 976/J:' A gas that when inhaled makes whoever inhaled it fall in love with the first person they see. 'Feats:' Respect thread '''Note:' It is currently unclear if the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour crossovers were canon to the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius verse, although there is evidence of this to not be the case for The Fairly OddParents! verse. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) Mala Mala Jong's Profile (Note: Jimmy had three days of preparations and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Spongebob SquarePants (Spongebob Squarepants (Universe)) SpongeBob's Profile (Both were at 9-B, Speed was equalized, and both had there full arsenal) Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Void Users Category:Heroes Category:Age Users Category:Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Preparation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Surface Scalers